This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose to implement a Career Development Program, a Leadership Program, a multidisciplinary team Project Program with significant synergy, similar Performance Milestones, and will continue our Recruitment Program, and expand our Core Facilities. A. Career Development Program: The approach has been through formal facilitation with structure and accountability rather than natural or situational mentoring. We will continue all five elements of the current Career Development Program that we have found to succeed, and will add two aspects that we believe will improve the program. The new aims include: New Specific Aim 1: Self-assessment. We will test a tool for Mentoring Self-Assessment, with the view towards identifying and adopting the best mentoring practices. This self-assessment tool is included in Appendix #4 and was developed by the University of Pittsburgh. We will perform the self-assessment every six months to track progress. New Specific Aim 2: Mentoring for collaborative research. Our collaborative research mentoring sessions will emphasize, on the one hand, how to establish fruitful collaborations (discuss the usual types of collaborations, samples of collaborative situations, types of agreements, NIH and other agency regulations regarding collaborative research), and, on the other hand, how to design fruitful collaborations (discuss the design of multi-disciplinary research, minimizing barriers to collaborative research, identifying potentially successful or undesirable collaborations). Specific Aim 3: Established Mentor Program: We have had great success in matching established Mentors with research background and expertise appropriate to their respective Mentees. Specific Aim 4: External Speaker Program: Four to six nationally prominent speakers per year, each an expert (and potential advisor or reviewer) in the area of research of each Individual Project will be invited by the Project investigators. Specific Aim 5: Biostatistics and Experimental Design: This program will help the Project investigators with experimental design in the proposed studies and in future applications. It will provide individualized instruction and advice in order to optimize access by the investigators. Specific Aim 6: Grant writing and reviews: The CTN will support the costs of grant writing through the Office of Grants and Scientific Publications at UAMS in order to optimize style and organization. Implicit in our Career Development Plan is our Mentoring Plan, which, in addition to those issues discussed above under Aim 3, involves the choice of compatible Mentors and Mentees to facilitate academic development at the faculty level. In addition, the CTN will institute a Leadership Program that will be a yearlong process designed to go beyond that program specifically with the future of translational neuroscience in mind. Its primary goal is to provide the tools and resources to develop creative leaders who will guide and transform academic services for translational research and higher education in the twenty-first century.